Pneumonia
by NCISAbbygirlDiNozzo9
Summary: Bella gets left home alone for the weekend and gets sick.
1. Prologue

Pneumonia Prologue

Bella woke up and looked to her alarm clock. It read 10:16am. "Oh great" she says as she sits up and hits her head on her dresser and looks out the window. It was raining and gave the room a gloomy decides to get dressed and go make breakfast. She swings her feet over the bed and stands up and the room starts spinning. She sits back down on the bed and waits until it passes stands back up and walks to her closet, she picks up a grey and navy stripped shirt and some jeans. She changes and walks to the bathroom to brush her hair and brush her teeth. Bella then walked down the stairs but as she hits the last step, she trips and falls. "Crap" she yells as hits her arm on the banister. She stands up and looks over her arm, it has a scratch and is bleeding. She remembers that Edward is on his family hunting trip for the weekend and goes to the kitchen in search of a band aid. After opening the band aid, she places it over the scratch and winces. After throwing away the rappers, she goes to the living room and sits on the couch. She sees a little note on the table that says:

_Bella,_

_Went fishing with Billy, be back Monday night._

_Charlie_

She grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She flips to the movie section and settles on the movie Hanna. After watching the movie, she falls asleep on the couch. She wakes up and looks over to the clock on the table, it reads 5:20. She turns off the TV and walks over to the kitchen realizing that she hadn't eaten all day. She picks up a water bottle and takes a sip. As soon as she drank the water, she started coughing and couldn't stop. After coughing for 2 minutes, the fit ends and she sits down on the floor suddenly feeling tired. When she felt her energy return, she stood up and walked to the cabinet that held the Advil. She grabs two pills and swallows them. Bella makes her way upstairs and as she got the top of the stairs, she felt out of breath and worn out. She slowly walks into her bedroom and lies down on her bed and falls asleep instantly. She wakes up out of breathe, sweating and hot. Bella looks to her clock and sees that its 2 in the morning and that she was definitely sick. She wonders what she might have and if Edward knew. Bella sat up and picked up her phone to check for any messages from him. She didn't and sighed in relief, she didn't want him to worry and come home early if she only had a cold. Bella picked up her blanket from her lap and stood up to go to the bathroom for more Advil. She makes her way to the bathroom and starts coughing mid way in the hallway. She falls down in the middle of the hallway and passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Pneumonia Chapter 1

_Bella's POV_

I woke up on the floor and my throat and lungs hurt every time I toke a breath. I didn't remember how I got here at first but then it hit me, Edward was away with his family on a hunting trip and Charlie was on a fishing trip with Billy. I was stuck home alone sick with a cold. Great, just the way I want to spend my weekend. I sat up and tried to stand up but started feeling dizzy so I grabbed onto the wall and made my way to my bed. I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes hoping the dizziness would go away, but it didn't. I thought about the fact that every time I got up too quickly, I almost fainted. It didn't take long to fall asleep because the next thing I knew, it was light outside and my alarm was going off for school. I pulled the covers off and got out of bed and walked to my closet to get ready. After I was dressed, I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair. As I made my way down the stairs, I started to feel dizzy and held onto the garter rail to keep me steady. After it passed I continued my walk downstairs and walked into the kitchen and realized that I hadn't eaten or drunken anything since yesterday. I decided to not chance it since I didn't want to throw up today.

Charlie must have already left for work because his car wasn't there. As I walked out to my truck I remembered that today was the day Edward got back from his trip and a smile swept across my face even though I felt like crap. Edward could always make me smile no matter what. As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw the silver Volvo that always made me smile. I parked the truck and walked over to the Volvo and saw no other than Edward sitting on the hood. "Hey" he said, as he hopped off the hood and walked toward me. "Hey" I replied hoarsely. "Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah" I said as I started to walk to the school and he followed."So did you have fun?" I asked. He chuckled and replied "Yeah, sure about as much fun as I could have". We made our way to our first class which was math. After half an hour into class, I started to feel dizzy. I could feel Edward staring at me. He passed me a note saying: _Are you SURE you feel alright? _I wrote back: _Yes _Then the bell rang and i packed up all my stuff and stepped down from my stool and stepped forward only to sway and almost fell. Edward grabbed my arm and steadied me. He said "I think you should go see Carlisle". I just shook my head and said "No", then started to walk away. He followed me as I walked to the cafeteria. As I went through the line I grabbed an apple and some water, I wasn't even hungry. I walked to the table where all the Cullens sat, and sat down near Alice. Edward followed and sat in the chair next to me. When lunch was over and I still hadn't even touched my lunch, Edward told me to follow him. He walked out of the school and in front of his car, he then turned around and put his hand to my head. I was about to protest when he walked over to the passenger door and opened it. "I don't need to see Carlisle" I protested. "Will you at least let me take you home to rest?" he questioned. "Yes, but you will lay with me" I replied. I then got into his car, he shut the door and climbed in the driver's seat. We got to my house and Charlie wasn't home so we just walked in. I headed upstairs to my bedroom with Edward in tow. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my book and laid back into my pillow. Edward then came and laid down next to me. I read my book for about an hour when Edward reached over and felt my forehead. He got up and walked out of the room. He returned with a thermometer and walked over to me. I whined "No, come on"Edward just stared at me and I finally opened my mouth. After a minute it beeped and he took it out and read it aloud "102.5". He came over to me and scoped me up in his arms, then said "Were going to see Carlisle". He headed out of the room and down the stairs. I realized that I left my book and said "Can you at least get my book?" He put me down at the bottom of the stairs and ran up to my room. I all of a sudden felt very tired and the room started to spin and the last thing I remember was dropping to the floor and my world going black.

_Edward's POV_

I was at Bella's bed reaching to get her book when I heard a faint _thump._ I immediately ran out of her room at vampire speed to the top of the stairs. I was stunned at what I saw. Bella was on the floor unconscious and breathing heavy. I ran down to her and picked her up and once I had her securely, I ran out the door and headed towards my house. It only took 5 minutes for me to get there. As I walked through the door I was met by Alice with a worried look on her face. Carlisle was soon at my side and asked "What happened?" "She was sick when she got to school but didn't want to come see you, so I took her home. After a while her fever went up, so I was on my way here. She left her book upstairs so I went and got it and when I came back she was on the floor passed out!" I said freaking out. "Okay calm down and bring her up to my office." he replied calmly. We all headed upstairs and into his office where I laid Bella down on the black leather couch. Carlisle got a thermometer out of his bag and put it in her mouth, after 30 seconds it beeped, "103.7" he declared. Bella still hadn't woken up and it was starting to worry me. When Carlisle went to take her blood, she didn't even flinch but after he listened to her lungs, she started to stir. She moved her head but still didn't wake up. Carlisle took her blood pressure and that's when she started to open her eyes.

_Bella's POV_

I remember waking up to blackness and hearing a voice. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew who it were coming from. It was Carlisle and all of a sudden I felt the sting in my arm. I wanted to move my arm away, but for some reason I couldn't. Instead I just lay there unable to move or say anything. Then I felt some thing being wrapped around my arm, and finally opened my eyes. I blinked from the strong light and winced from the pain in my head. Edward was at my side in a flash and asked "Bella, are you okay?" "Yeah, it's just a headache" I replied. that's when Carlisle spoke up and said "Bella, I believe that you may have pneumonia" Edward looked at me with a shocked face and asked "Pneumonia?" Carlisle sighed and replied "Yes pneumonia and I want Bella to takes these pills and rest for the next week.". He handed Edward a capsule of pills and said to me "I hope you feel better soon". Then he turned and walked out. Edward picked me up from the sofa and said to me "Well let's get you home". He walked out of the room and down the stairs. We were out of the house and heading towards my house within a minute. It took 5 minutes for us to get to my house and into my room. Edward set me down on my bed and handed me my pills and a bottle of water. I took the pill with the water and laid down onto my pillow. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was dreaming about our meadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Pneumonia Chapter 2

_Bella's POV_

I was laying in our meadow, surrounded by white and lavender flowers. The sun was shining and I felt so happy just laying there with my soul mate. Everything is so peaceful and beautiful, but then it starts to get cold and the sun goes away. I feel something cold on my face and move my hand to knock whatever was there off but was met by something hard and cold. I jerked my eyes open and sat up in my bed and immediately regretted it. My head hurt like crap and the room started to spin, I laid back down and realized that it was just Edward's hand on my forehead. Just by sitting up I felt extremely worn out. I started to close my eyes but the Edward said to me "Before you got to sleep, you need to take your pills." He reached over to the bedside table and picked up a pill and the glass of water and then handed them out to me. I sat picked up the pill from his hand and took the water. I swallowed the pill with the water and then closed my eyes.

_Edward's POV_

As soon as Bella took her pills, she fell asleep and slept for the rest of the day. The next morning she started to cough and woke up. She opened her eyes and looked up to me. "Good morning love "I said to her as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. I handed her the glass of water on the table beside her bed. She said "thanks", and then I asked her "Do you want breakfast?". "No, but can we watch a movie?". I stood up and replied "Sure" and then picked her up in my arms and carried her down the stairs. I set her down on the sofa and walked over to the DVD player and put in the CD Hanna. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. About halfway through the movie, Bella fell asleep. I carried her back upstairs Just as her dad walked in the front door. I set her down on the bed and quickly crawled out the window onto the large branch outside her window.

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my dad walking in my room, I opened my eyes and sat up. He asked "Why aren't you at school?" and I replied "I wasn't feeling good so I came home and fell asleep". He said "Well if you need anything, I'll be at Billy's for the game tonight" and walked out of the room and shut the door. As soon as he was gone Edward came in through the window and sat down on my bed.

_The end of the week_

_Bella's POV_

The week went by fast considering the fact that I mostly slept all day and Charlie was at work the whole day. I had lost a little weight because I hadn't been very hungry but the real problem was all the makeup work I had waiting for me at school the first day I came back. Edward stayed with me the whole time and helped me, so it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Eventually I finished all the makeup work and was laying in bed when "(Cough)Not again " I cry!

_FIN_

_Sorry for the crappy ending but I just didn't want to drag it out forever so I gave it an ending!_


End file.
